sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Lime (fruit)
A lime (from Arabic and French lim) is a citrus fruit, which is typically round, lime green, in diameter, and containing sour (acidic) juice vesicles. There are several species of citrus trees whose fruits are called limes, including the Key lime (Citrus aurantifolia), Persian lime, kaffir lime, and desert lime. Limes are an excellent source of vitamin C, and are often used to accent the flavours of foods and beverages. They are grown year-round in tropical climates and are usually smaller and less sour than lemons, although varieties may differ in sugar and acidic content. Plants with fruit called "limes" have diverse genetic origins; limes do not form a monophyletic group. Plants known as "lime" *Australian limes (former Microcitrus and Eremocitrus) **Australian desert lime (Citrus glauca) **Australian finger lime (Citrus australasica) **Australian round lime (Citrus australis) **Blood lime (red finger lime x (sweet orange x mandarin) ) *Kaffir lime (Citrus hystrix); also called a kieffer lime, makrut, or magrood; a papeda relative. *Key lime (Citrus aurantifolia=''Citrus micrantha'' x Citrus medica ); also called Mexican, West Indian, or bartender's lime. *Musk lime (Citrofortunella mitis), a kumquat hybrid *Persian lime (Citrus x latifolia), also called Tahiti or Bearss lime. *Rangpur lime (Mandarin lime, lemandarin ), a mandarin orange – rough lemon hybrid *Spanish lime (Melicoccus bijugatus); also called''mamoncillo'', mamón, ginep, quenepa, or limoncillo); not a citrus. *Sweet lime etc. (Citrus limetta etc.); assorted citrus hybrids) including varieties called sweet lemon, sweet limetta or Mediterranean sweet lemon, lumia, Indian or Palestinian sweet lime. *Wild lime (Adelia ricinella); not a citrus. *Limequat (lime × kumquat) The tree known in Britain as the lime tree (Tilia sp.), called the linden in other dialects of English, is a broadleaf temperate plant unrelated to the citrus fruits. History Limes were first grown on a large scale in southern Iraq and Persia, and the fruit was first grown commercially in what is today southern Iraq (Babylonia). To prevent scurvy during the 19th century, British sailors were issued a daily allowance of citrus, such as lemon, and later switched to lime. The use of citrus was initially a closely guarded military secret, as scurvy was a common scourge of various national navies, and the ability to remain at sea for lengthy periods without contracting the disorder was a huge benefit for the military. The British sailor thus acquired the nickname, "Limey" because of their usage of limes. Uses Lime juice may be squeezed from fresh limes, or purchased in bottles in both unsweetened and sweetened varieties. Lime juice is used to make limeade, and as an ingredient (typically as sour mix) in many cocktails. Lime pickles are an integral part of Indian cuisine. South Indian cuisine is heavily based on lime; having either lemon pickle or lime pickle is considered an essential of Onam Sadhya. In cooking, lime is valued both for the acidity of its juice and the floral aroma of its zest. It is a common ingredient in authentic Mexican, Vietnamese and Thai dishes. It is also used for its pickling properties in ceviche. Some guacamole recipes call for lime juice. The use of dried limes (called black lime or loomi) as a flavouring is typical of Persian cuisine and Iraqi cuisine, as well as in Gulf-style baharat (a spice mixture that is also called kabsa or kebsa). Lime is an ingredient of many cuisines from India, and many varieties of pickles are made, e.g. sweetened lime pickle, salted pickle, and lime chutney. Key lime gives the character flavouring to the American dessert known as Key lime pie. In Australia, desert lime is used for making marmalade. Lime is an ingredient in several highball cocktails, often based on gin, such as gin and tonic, the gimlet and the Rickey. Freshly squeezed lime juice is also considered a key ingredient in margaritas, although sometimes lemon juice is substituted. Lime extracts and lime essential oils are frequently used in perfumes, cleaning products, and aromatherapy. Health effects and research Nutritional value As compared to lemons, limes contain less vitamin C, but the amount is still an excellent source, providing 35% of the Daily Value per 100 g serving (right table). Limes are a good source of dietary fiber and contain numerous other nutrients in small quantities (right table). Phytochemicals and research Lime flesh and peel contain diverse phytochemicals, including polyphenols and terpenes, many of which are under basic research for their potential properties in humans. Dermatitis When human skin is exposed to ultraviolet light after lime juice contact, a reaction known as phytophotodermatitis can occur, which can cause darkening of the skin, swelling or blistering. Bartenders handling limes and other citrus fruits when preparing cocktails may develop phytophotodermatitis due to the high concentration of furocoumarins in limes. The main furanocoumarin in limes is lemittin. Production trends China, India and Mexico, together having about 43% of the world's overall lemon and lime output, top the production list for 2012, followed by Argentina and Brazil (table below). See also * * Lime production in Mexico * Pickled lime * Lime (material) References * *